Terms of His Life
by mickeykity
Summary: Gino has had a gifted life from his first Knightmare to being a Knight in the Rounds, girls chasing him and him chasing them. Can he live this way forever when he realizes a true love, then recover from it because someone else got there first. Ch 9 UP!
1. Santa Gino

I don't own Code Geass or its characters. I wish I owned Gino though! This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The boy before his father was not greatly known but he sure held a bright smile that had women drawn to him the moment he entered. It was this boy's fourteenth Christmas and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mother, what did you get me? I am your little angel!"

"Santa will bring your presents!"

"Mother, I don't believe in Santa Claus since I was just a small boy, now did I get that one I wanted."

Mrs. Weinberg stared at her son with disbelief and wondered if he would ever grow up. She stared at him and thought about what would be come of him, whether it was in the Britannian forces or remaining in the nobility he is in now. Her son was cheerful and would easily make friends but she worried that would all one day go to his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and all small children that are attending, it is now time to pass out the presents," heard Gino awhile after he had asked his mother. He stood taller than the others and while he felt like a small child inside for doing this, he pulled out the list from his pocket of things he wished to get this Christmas.

He heard a faint tapping sound and assumed it was a girl going after him. He turned to the window and saw his mother and father out by a tree. He eyed his list and smiled happily.

His first gift was a stable under the tree. It was light blue like his eyes and he would have wanted to jump up and down but refused the idea. (He was fourteen after all!)

"Mother, ohh . . . thanks!" he called to her as they came back to the main house for the others. Gino jumped from the balcony he had stood on and opened the stable where he saw an odd sight. There was a Knightmare Frame laying on its back and on the arm of the Knightmare Frame was a paper.

_Dear Gino_, _this is for you when you enter the Britannian forces. It is already registered under your name but you will be trained before you can officially use this. Its name is Tristan. Love Mother and Father_

Gino stared back at his first Knightmare and smiled happy that he was given such a present. Outside the stable there were voice that were coming near but he was surprised that a small girl came in after him.

"Hello! Aren't you suppose to be in the party inside?"

"Is that a Knightmare?" she asked him, her blonde hair waving behind her.

"Yeah it is. My mother and father gave it to me as a present this year. Great huh!"

"I suppose."

"What do you mean, _I suppose_?"

"My family builds Knightmare Frames but I didn't know about this one. Grandfather must have deemed it a custom model. Oh I'm Milly Ashford!"

Gino shook her hand and grinned happily at her and asked about what she knew about this machine which she had a large knowledge about. He listened to her voice and remembered it for its soft but yet bossy tone and it was this that seemed to bring him back to the question of his list.

"Hey do you know what my parents got me for my gifts this year?"

Milly giggled at him and held out her hand which he took graciously. Her fingers were soft and were gentle. She led him to the other side of the stable where a lake sat a yacht in it. She told that she had received that for Christmas but that she also had received an old car that was light blue.

"It's more than this thought I had about life," she commented playing with the snow at their feet. "Grandfather told me to never live life to the fullest or you might get wrapped in it so far that it'll get to a point where you can't escape."

Gino nodded and both heard a noise to the right. It was a small beaver that was looking for food. Eyeing the snack in Milly's hand, he threw it toward the beaver that took it generously and then went away.

"Milly what did you mean about life being short?"

"I meant that living life to the fullest can't always be that great because if it were then life would get boring and be unadventurous. Remember that Gino!"

Then she turned back to the party and left him to wonder at her words. What confused him was that he neither told her his name but that she was right about what would follow in life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sir, I understood my orders, but I feel that the world is just—"

"Gino Weinberg, you are to be a Knight in the Rounds or not! Decide you life now!" snarled the Emperor at him in the weeks that followed. "Are you agreeing to be a Knight once you turn sixteen to fulfill your promise to your mother and father?"

Gino looked down and nodded, answered he would do anything for his parents and his future.

"Yes, Your Highness, I will do that once I have trained in the Tristan for two years and become an ace pilot that you are proud of. Thank you for seeing to me, Your Highness."

Gino turned leaving he would change the world behind him to obey the laws of the Britannia he knew well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is my first GINO! story and I hope that people like it. I love Gino and thought a story about him would fun!


	2. Steps To Being A Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters, though I wish GINO! This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you hear; Gino became a Knight of the Round!"

"I heard he might be the Knight of Three in a few days!"

"He is because he's so cute!"

"Sara, get a grip if he heard you—"

"But ladies what can't I listen to your talking about me! I do enjoy it," he said walking by his fellow military personal. This group of girls was chatting rather loudly to where he had heard them down the hall and around the corner but he was surprised that they stopped talking once he had arrived.

They bowed to him and he just continued walking ignoring their obeying orders to treat him with much respect when he had hardly said anything about his new title. Hurry up and wait, was all he was told nowadays. He had at one time wanted to be a commander but being above that now, he took some pride in his skills.

He walked back to his quarters and opened the door to see a small parcel had come for him. It was a gift from Mother and under that was a letter addressed to him by his title.

_Dearest Gino,  
I feel we are so close but so far away by these rules of us and I wish that we could be. Everything that you've dreamed of has come close enough for you to taste but can't you touch your title yet? I was wondering if maybe we could meet after hours where no one can interrupt us; where we can fully fall for the other.  
I heard that you joined the Knight of the Rounds to show the world but no one knows your name yet. Have you wondered when and where you can show that and how you're gunna make it? You know you can if you get the chance to prove yourself, but I think being a Knight is the best way to show it. _

Gino stared at the letter of affection and smiled reading on that he was to meet this mystery person by the mall later that night. Gathering his normal clothes, he roamed the base until that time.

He was waiting and thought to give up when a tall girl came, her hair brought up in a high ponytail. He grinned at her appearance but felt somewhat let down at she looked only about twelve.

"Excuse me but aren't you Sara from earlier this morning?" he asked her, shocked that she would be so forward with things. Then again he had heard she was one to give some harsh opinions.

"I am but I wanted to see you alone, sorry for the rudeness."

Gino walked behind her as she walked from their initial meeting to a café that was still open at the hour.

"Knight of Three, please have whatever you want," called the owner placing down menus for the two before they had ever sat down fully. Gino smiled and opened his and eyed his "date".

"Sara, why did you choose to meet me? I'm an ordinary male that wants to be cool."

"In your face as the door keeps slamming you can ask yourself whether you want the life that was given to you or have that life were the woman in your —"

Gino sighed. He knew that she was the same as the other that had pursued him.

"Now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient waiting for my answer huh?"

Gino placed down his menu and noticed that the other attendees had listened to their small argument. He sighed and looked at her properly before she spoke again.

"We live and we learn to take. That is how Britannia taught us to be. (Gino raised an eyebrow to that) One step at a time we are told to always be aware of our surrounds and to never let our guards down. And yet you have such a cheerful persona that has earned you a spot on the Knight of the Rounds. There's no need to rush life when you are only sixteen. You pilot your Knightmare like it's the easiest thing in the world!"

_Well I did train non-stop for two years and was given the title by the Emperor, so shut up_, he thought making his retort within moments.

"It's like learning to fly or falling in love; that's how I run my life. I have never been told anything different. If you knew anything about me than you would know of my upbringing. It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why to our reasons one step at a time. Either you understand that as a member of the military or not. But you never speak to a Knight of the Rounds in such a manner!"

Gino had not realized that he had stood but turned to leave, regretting for his actions for embarrassing the owner.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior. Please ex —"

"You believe and you doubt. You're confused!" she called back before he had finished his sorry.

"And you got it all figured out?" he questioned her as he walked out feeling rather crappy of this girl's demand to know him.

"Everything that you always wished for could be yours. It should be yours, even would be yours, if you would just try! If they only knew!"

Gino laughed at her. He wasn't laughing because her words sounded stupid or insane, though they were; he embraced her ideas that he could be just that. They stood there for probably an hour before Sara grabbed his arm and held it close to her chest.

"Gino, when you can't wait any longer but there's no end in sight and when you need to find the strength . . . It's your faith that makes you stronger."

"Okay, but thanks for the speech. I must ask though, why bring me out here for this speech you delivered. It could have happened on base."

"I wanted to get to know your real true answer. I wanted your heart to be mine, but I didn't know how."

Gino chuckled and held her close to his body and kissed her sweetly making her slightly blush.

"The only way you get there is one step at a time and this was certainly different than most before!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Gino's first relationship stalker! GRRRRR! I loved writing this though!


	3. Untouched

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gino was shocked that so many people found it odd that he was dating. It had been less than a month and he and Sara were already known throughout the whole military they seemed to be a couple. Weather wasn't that great when he was with her, it was gloomier when they hung out. But one sunny day, Gino just stopped doing everything and fell ill.

But few knew that he was really lying in bed with Sara above him.

"I go ooh ooh," said Sara, busying herself with his ear that she had found out was his tickle spot. "You go ah ah." She caressed his lean muscles that stretched across the bed and rubbed his gentle spots with care.

"I can't lie . . . lie," but he ended up shuddering his words failing to get his point to her.

"I wanna get what I want," she said as a matter of fact before caressing other parts too.

"Don't stop! Give me . . . give me . . . give me . . . what you got . . . got"

Gino was tried yes, sick yes, but he couldn't wait anymore to have her fully. Don't tell him to skim over with women, just let him have his way. Don't even talk about the consequence to him at the moment either.

Because right at the moment the only thing that's making any sense to him was her and he didn't give a damn what they say, or what they think.

"Cause you're the only one who's on my mind!" she said taking his manhood into her mouth and he tensing at the pleasure of it. "I'll never ever let you leave me"

Gino exhaled his breath and breathed for a moment before his fantasy caught him. He was just sitting at the table eating his dinner when nearly every girl came his way. He picked up his food and went to his barracks and ate there without emotion.

"I feel so untouched," he said into his fruit. Sara was on his mind. "And I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you when you're off on missions and I have to wait for orders from the Emperor."

Gino was lonely, that much was clear. He hadn't seen Sara in over three weeks and was beginning to worry where she was. Finishing his meal, he left the building and wondered to his usual Sunday night place where Pricilla was at. As he entered, he was rushed to a private room. It was only an hour that he had been there before he really began to lose himself. There by his pocket was his hand tempted to give the girl before him a twenty or a fifty depending if she was good.

"I feel so untouched right now," he muttered to her who was actually paying attention to him and he knew why. He was after all Knight of Three.

"Hey I need you and somehow, I can't forget you," he mumbled to the girl who sat on his lap. "Been going crazy from the moment I met you last week, thanks Pricilla!"

"Mr. Weinberg, I'm merrily just a toy to you but couldn't you have some affection toward me," she said sitting down beside him. Gino looked at her and grinned understanding her feelings.

"Just to see you, to breathe you, is really all I hear round here but I want to be you at this moment. You did pay me to be here, remember!"

"You can take time to live the way you gotta live your life. Give me all of you for now."

Gino took a hold of her hand and lightly kissed her cheek until she had returned to his lap.

"Don't be scared," she said trying to remove his suit that covered his soft skin that was often covered in sweat from training and would normally he would be but he was on break.

"I'll see you through the loneliness of one more time. Mr. Weinberg, please let me! Don't even think about what's right or wrong. 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind."

"And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today without any motion or feeling," said Gino pulling that bill from his pocket. He felt wrong to give this girl his money but it was only a matter of time before his true heart was shown.

"You've still got me to hold you up and I will never let you down. I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you . . ."

Gino's thoughts faded from the girl on top him to his real girlfriend that as somewhere playing a mission for her commander.

_It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now without you. Need you so much somehow I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched, untouched, untouched was all that his mind could read.

(DOT)

Author Notes: this was somewhat strange to write as I made Gino seem like a sex hog with his life but then that is the . (see the point?) of the story!


	4. His First Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

Gino was shocked as hell! First when he wakes up and Sara was hitting him with a frying pan and demanding why a girl was under his arm to which he replied by shattering his words and running out with only boxers on.

"I drove slowly through the snow in the mountains so you would be eased at my absence, and I come home down fifth avenue and I see you hanging over a hooker!

Gino couldn't suppress the truth for long and he knew it. He was drunk, sleep, and worse than most but he didn't care. She turned sharply and disappeared down the hall leaving all thought for his actions to rest. He was sad to be doing what he was, but she was never around anymore.

He returned to bed where Pricilla lay covered with his thick blanket over her.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing, just jealous girls," he said trying to sound calm but knowing that he was wrong.

After a month of not hearing from her, Gino thought that it was over until he walked passed her quarters and heard her crying.

"And right now the radio is playing sappy music that makes me think of that asshole! I HATE GINO!"

"All that we can hear is our future that is always reminding us of our patriotism for Britannia," said her friend that was there from what Gino could tell. "He is just a player that we thought he was, Sara! Gino means nothing, kay? Come one let's go out after training later."

Gino was about to leave when she emerged her face tear-streaked and her hair a complete mess. He smiled before getting a firm grunt from Sara who just turned from him and went to training.

"We ain't talked since we left off—" he started admitting to calm himself as well. He did bring this against himself.

"It's so overdue, with your endless self-righteous manner to the way you live! Gino I wish that I had never fell you!" she screamed at him before knocking in her commander and begging for forgiveness to her.

"I'm very sorry Ma'am, I was not paying attention! Please excuse my failure," she begged bowing to her.

"Sara it's alright. Take your anger to training and let it go there."

Then her commander was gone with a pat to her head. Gino followed suit and bowed to her as she pasted and promptly went to get his training suit on.

Gino gave up on acting normal to her but it was hard when your Knightmare had pictures of you and she posted in it. Supremely hating this training, he was told to train with her unit.

"Knight of Three, your orders are to oversee that training with units 46874 and 16987/5. Afterward report in service check and clean. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

Some three hours later and listening to music, Gino realized what exactly they were training to do. When he went to peek out he felt a light bit of snow on his nose. It's cold outside in other words. Gino stood from his cockpit and admired the view of the mountain training ground but he returned to the warmth of his Knightmare. A sharp muffled scream came and thing started to beep on his monitor. From what he noticed it was Sara's Knightmare that was injured.

_But between us_, he thought debating it he should go and help, _it's worse in here if I stay and not help. I might get yell at though if she is hurt. I was suppose to watch over her unit! GOD I HATE THIS JOB!_

Gino tried to communicate with her Knightmare but no answer came. Locating it when it was last known, he exited his and went to search for.

"Knight of Three get back in your Knightmare! NOW! This is an order!" came an order that was not his direct superior but someone under him.

"ALL UNITS THIS IS KNIGHT OF THREE, EXCUTE AN EMERGENCY SEARCH FOR MAJOR SARA JOHNSON! AGAIN THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SEARCH FROM THE KNIGHT OF THREE!"

Hearing that they were looking for her, he set out on foot, retrieving someone to watch over his Knightmare.

"Stay here until I return!"

"Yes Sir!"

After what seemed like a lot of time passing, he finally spotted the crashed Knightmare. She was outside of t laying in the snow, her dark hair blowing in the wind. He ran to her and heard only deep breathing.

"Sara! Listen it's me, please can you stand?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and felt the coldness of his chin. He hadn't a clue at what she was doing but it was the part that he hated to feel. She refused to get up and wouldn't even attempt to give to his aid.

"The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part where the end starts, but Gino I can't take it any longer. I thought that we were stronger than our pathetic lies to keep ourselves entertained when either is away. Please forgive me but all we do is linger on the edge. It's beginning to feel like we are slipping through our fingers."

Her eyes were focused on anything but the sky as she reached for it, though absently.

"I don't want to try now those feeling!" said Gino holding her head in his lap before his own tears came. He wouldn't . . . he couldn't . . . not in front of her!

"All that's left is goodbye to—"

"I've been search to find a way that I can tell you," interrupted Gino trying to stop her babbles. "I hate this part right here!"

"I hate this part right here too, I just can't take my tears anymore. I hate this part right here because everyday seven takes of the same old scene runs in my head playing that image again and again. Why couldn't we just be normal?"

"Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine from the military, but it must be hard to get access to me since I'm hardly at the base when you are," laughed Gino attempting to lighten the mood. Her eyes dangled to him for a moment before fainting away. He shook her but her lips only formed a smile.

"I thought I had gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep tonight but will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?"

Gino wanted to shut up but just could not. She seemed to give up on him but not at the same time. It was like her mind was determined to ruin of him but her heart told else.

"The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part where the end starts," she repeated to him. "I can't take it any longer, Gino! I thought that we were stronger!"

Gino watched as she fought her way to his heart but this male's heart had closed the morning when he was caught at his own misdoings. It was his fought that she was so, it was his fought that she was laying in the snow repeating past emotions to him that he knew were true. It was a never ending tale but it was not one that he wanted to continue.

"I know you'll ask me to hold on and carry on like nothing is wrong is not as we are taught. Please give me another chance!" he begged seeing her already pale skin turn paler.

"SARA!"

She opened her eyes for a moment and tried to sit up and look at him properly before she fell down.

"But there is no more time for lies! I hate you! You cheated on me and I did on you! I never wanted to be this way. My mother taught me to be a proper lady under a man that had more power than me! I fell for you not because you are a Knight of the Rounds, but because of your carefree nature. It reminds me of my childhood when my family would spend Christmastime together!"

Gino let it out and gave up to her. She reached up to him and smiled finally seeing that she had won this with him. It would be the first and last she would see him like that.

"Gino, one last thing before I leave; because I see sun set in your clear blue eyes does not mean that I forgot the man I fell. We are only children ourselves, but I will . . . never . . . forget . . ."

Gino feared her words. She wouldn't not like this, no not here! She couldn't just give up like this!

"SARA! PLEASE DON'T! I can't take it any longer! Slipping through our fingers, you're wrong! You were and are the best anything that has touched me! I want to be yours! I don't want to try now saying all that's left is goodbye to find a way that I can tell you—" begged Gino watching her breathing become less and less with each passing second.

Finally she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you," he cried seeing her eyes close for a last and final time.

(DOT)

Author Notes: This was rather easy once I actually sat and wrote this, but looking back and reading it is really DARK! I didn't want that effect but this had to been when Gino has a lost and means a lot. Now having sex with a hooker and then trying to get your girl back is typical teenage crap that I have dealt _with _with my friends and im rather use to it now.

The song used is "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls. I think I did an okay job at doing this chapter as I did in chapter 3.


	5. Goodbye, Then Anya

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters, but I wish I owned Gino! (BOO HOO!)

(DOT)

There were flowers everywhere for Sara on her final day afterward. But for Gino, he just sat in his quarters disbelieving what was really happening.

Didn't he mean it when he said he didn't love her so?

But he always thought she knew that.

"I should have held onto her tight, when she . . . "

He only reminded himself of that cruel day when she died in his arms and he only shouldn't have let her go when the army came finally.

"I DIDN'T KNOW NOTHING! I WAS STUPID! I WAS FOOLISH!"

But as time passed a few months, he barely noticed the new arrival of another Knight of the Rounds entering his quarters.

"Captured."

It was a girl's voice, he gathered but when he looked it was only a young girl with pink hair pulling up. She wore a uniform as he but hers was more revealing than most would think it to be. Her mid-drif was showing and Gino was surprise.

"Little girl get out of my room! NOW!"

Gino stood up and looked down at the girl and felt he couldn't do anything but pick her up and carry her to the door. He sat her on her feet and then turned locking the door.

"Hey you dropping this!"

Opening the door, he was on the receiving end of punch.

"Who's this girl?" she asked holding the photo at arm's length from him

Ignoring her for the time, an announcement came over the speaker saying that all Knight of Rounds were to report for a meeting. And this meeting was just as boring as the rest they had. The girl was seated next to him and he did find her cute but his heart was still aching.

"_Who was that girl with you in the photo_?" she asked again, but this on a piece of paper she passed to him.

"_I was lying to myself about her death_."

"_She died_?"

"_Yeah, she did a few weeks ago. I couldn't have fathomed my real feelings becuz I had cheated on her beforehand. I feel horrible now_." This he had to write on another piece of paper so she could read his scribbles of handwriting.

"_Hey look up_!"

He did and the flash of a camera went off. Everyone turned to them and frowned. Gino who was now blinded by the light smiled and read the reminder of her message.

Later he told himself some simple words to stay focused on his later mission: to guard the area from the Black Knights.

"I would ever be with your love, if I had only been there earlier," he said taking the photo from its safe place within Tristan. "Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself."

He thought back on the past few days and smiled for once. Guess he didn't know him. Guess he didn't know her either, or this wouldn't have happened.

After the meeting, Gino chatted with the girl and learned her name was Anya.

"I never fail at what I do, but the feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear her voice, or have her attention which would sometimes got her into trouble, or the feeling of her lips because we had a choice.

"Oh I wouldn't give to someone like that laying by my side right here, cause it would be different for me to deal with. I've never had someone like that in my life. I've always been told to follow and thus I lost my own way," stated Anya turning down that hall.

_When you left, I lost a part of me, it's just so hard to believe, come back Sara please because we belong together. _

Gino looked up and out toward the landscape of Britannia and really admire it for the memories it healed in his mind.

"Who else am I to lean on when times get rough and who's gonna talk to me on the phone until the sun comes up for training," he muttered feeling the tears coming.

It was the setting sun that made him think about nights where he and Sara had been truly in love but it was matter of finding another to replace her now was the heart-breaking feeling. There had been that whore. But did she really count. No. She didn't. But his heart was now for some reason awaken to Anya's youthfulness and dependency for a friend to show her around.

KNOCK KNOCK

He turned and there at his door was Anya. Her clothing hadn't changed from her uniform but since he had changed into nothing but boxers, her eyes grew large and she gasped.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly then turning to hide at the door frame.

"Anya, it's okay. I'll put some shorts on. There it's okay. What's up? You seem sad?"

Anya come to sit on his bed and only stared at him. Feeling unease at he had earlier, he reached out and touched her shaking hand.

"Anya, let me —"

"No. Who's going to take your place? There ain't nobody better! Oh, Gino! Gino, I'm sorry that approached you!"

She ran out the door from his view leaving the confused boy even more confused and now wondering what the hell she meant. Not attempting to stop the girl, he closed and locked the door, making himself fall into a deep slumber.

(DOT)

There he was! She was happy to see when each morning came. Though she would never admit it to any one!

Gino Weinberg had opened his torn heart to her and though her intended behavior was not assumed by her attitude, it was still her goal to always be near him.

She remembered that night when he had opened up. It was her first week after their first mission against that mysterious Zero but she did not cared. All she wanted to see Gino be happy again, though she knew only a girl who loved him back would ever do that.

Anya walked aimlessly around the base, taking picture after picture of people who were shocked and surprised at her photo taking of them. Gino smiled for one but it was hiding a frown as he watching people repair his Tristan. She stopped to admire the repair to his life but it was troubling that he was so worried about the new Knight of the Rounds so much about befriending him.

She had heard about him, the new one, but it was just that Suzaku Kururugi of Japan. Or Area Eleven. What made him special to anyone was naturally a struggle to grasp for everyone but her and Gino.

Anya didn't feat him, she was confused about him. She wanted to know Suzaku but his age was clearly a different one than she. He was eighteen and she a mere fifteen. Plus why was it he had turned from his country to be like her, it was a mystery to her that she wanted to solve. She woke up to see that everything is okay, but when she first saw Suzaku, he wore sad yet determined face.

(DOT)

Author Notes: It was a process that I seem not to complete. This chapter has been done for over a month (Me typing this author note on September 5) so me is suppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But here is chapter 5!!!


	6. Funny Being Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

THERE HE WAS !!!!

Gino only had that thought on his mind as he first saw Suzaku Kururugi walking toward the meeting room. He had heard about him capturing Zero and getting a place among the Knights, but it was certainly a blessing to never someone so . . . CUTE!

He wasn't gay! But come on! Who didn't fall for him!

"THERE HE IS" he screamed holding onto Anya's hair for support to not go and run to him like a school girl. His perfect curls of brown hair were so cute and . . .

"_wtf Gino!"_ he thought remembering he was a guy and not some gay obsessing over a new male member. He stopped to admire the boy one last time, before he waved at him. Suzaku smiled but it was hidden like his were, but at least he was friendly.

"Anya, what should I do to tell him my name?"

"He probably knows your name," she said flashing her camera in his face and taking a quick picture blinding him due to the closeness. "Recorded."

Blinking a lot to rid himself of the bright lights in his view, he rushed to where he knew Suzaku's quarters were at. After sometime the boy returned to retire.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked confused why a blond was sleeping in front of his door.

"Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, and you're Suzaku, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered trying to get pass the impossibly tall person who had quickly stood to shake his hand.

"It seems to be like the perfect thing for you and me to be friends since there aren't many people out age around here. Most other Britannian are still in school, but —"

"I'm not Britannian! I'm Japanese, get that right!"

"It's so ironic you're what I pictured you to be!"

Suzaku pushed him aside and entered his room with a quick slam that hit his nose. Knocking patiently he opened the door again and stated a firm no.

"But please? We must get to know one another!"

"I SAID NO! Whoever you are, maybe some other time!"

Gino smiled to himself and made his way to his own quarters.

The image of Suzaku agreeing to meet him was becoming apparent to him and he enjoyed the feeling. Yes he forces things to people but he wanted Anya and himself to have as many friends as possible that are near their ages. He assumed that Anya was afraid to speak to him as he was must older than she but Suzaku was just a year older than him and that was perfectly fine in Gino's books. And this brought a grin to his face.

"But there are facts in our lives we can never change," he heard behind him. There standing against the wall was Suzaku. In his hand was a key. Upon closer look, it was the key to his Knightmare Frame. Suzaku came over to him and placed the important key in his hand when Gino happily filled with glee inside. Thanking him, Suzaku turned before Gino had a chance to ask him what he meant. What came out was . . .

"But you and I surely aren't that different! We're just boys, well young men! Besides there are things I wish I could be doing than stuck here in the military trying to get Zero, which congrats on doing! Just tell me that you understand and feel the same about life."

"That's easier said than done. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love," firmly stated Suzaku as though he was much better than him. Gino stopped smiled and remembered bitterly Sara's death. Did he, Suzaku Kururugi Knight of Seven and former Princess Euphemia's personal knight, know death or not?

"Don't tell me about losing —" started Suzaku again but Gino quickly statement overlap the other's words.

"Suzaku, I lose my girlfriend."

He smirked and laughed. "What she broke up with you?" His short laugh only happened because he eyed Gino and saw he wasn't laughing too. "What's wrong with her breaking up with you? I lost Princess Euphemia and I was her Knight! It's not the sam —"

"You might have lost the Princess, but Sara died during a battle and gave up living because she hated me. I don't need reminded of my faults. I'm sorry for interrupting into your night, but goodbye."

Gino turned from the other boy and lowered his head determined to not show his tears that still shed after a year.

(DOT)

A single photo that Anya had taken and photoshopped made the image appear old and worn. It was of Sara and him smiling at a picnic that was hosted by another member in the service. She was tucked into his arm as they listened to the speaker off in the corner of the photo. It was the perfect romance that he had created in his mind.

"I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side," he mumbled drifting into a fitful sleep.

_She placed her hand on his cheek and felt the coldness of his chin. He hadn't a clue at what she was doing but it was the part that he hated to feel. She refused to get up and wouldn't even attempt to give to his aid._

"_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part where the end starts, but Gino I can't take it any longer. I thought that we were stronger than our pathetic lies to keep ourselves entertained when either is away. Please forgive me but all we do is linger on the edge. It's beginning to feel like we are slipping through our fingers."_

_Her eyes were focused on anything but the sky as she reached for it, though absently. _

"No, not that . . ."

"_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part where the end starts. I can't take it any longer, Gino! I thought that we were stronger!"_

_She reached up to him and smiled finally seeing that she had won this with him. It would be the first and last she would see him like that. _

He dreamt of her passing so many times. Why did the images not rest already?

"_Gino, one last thing before I leave; because I see sun set in your clear blue eyes does not mean that I forgot the man I fell. We are only children ourselves, but I will . . . never . . . forget . . ."_

Gino awoke with a start and was flushed as every time he dreamed that dream. It was not needed to relive that bitter day. It was better to just forget, but could he? The alarm rung next to him some couple hours later but he waited for the thing to ring a second time. It was the nervous state he had about the conversation with Suzaku and the dream that made him want to take a personal day. He was seventeen and needed to start acting the way he was meant to be.

"Today you are to aid the main forces against Zero's growing forces. Also Knights be aware of enemy warfare when out in public. Dismissed."

Gino turned to spot Anya snapping a photo of another Knight when behind her Suzaku stood. He stopped as Knight of One called his, Anya's and Gino's names. The three stood up and were assigned a different task. Search out the true meaning of Zero.

"But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance every time! I want to do those fun missions with everybody else!!!"

"And so it seems like we'll never have the chance to be real Knights when we are judged for our age," commented Anya seeing through Gino words and silently cursing herself. FLASH! "Recorded."

"But think about it. We get to get a better reward when we find something out," said Suzaku. Gino smiled and saw him finally. Grabbing his arm, he hugged his arm and caused many people around them to give them odd looks.

"Are you—"

"Aint it funny how you feeling, that you just can't deny anything and you can't move on even though you try. Or how boys are always trying but never succeeding in what they do. Suzaku, you and I are to become best friend whether you like it not!"

Suzaku laughed under Gino's arm that barred him from moving and stated firmly he was suppose to at school. Agreeing to later training, they went their seprate ways. Gino was busying having a fun time with lower ranks when the outspoken voice of Suzaku was heard.

"Gino stop that! And you're strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel. But just calm down!"

Suzaku was dressed in a Britannian student uniform and stood stand against Gino wrapped arms on his neck but for Gino it was a moment he consumed.

"_Oh I wish this could be real_!" he thought watching the other older boy flitch under him.

"Suzaku, aint it funny how a moment could just change your life, like meeting me!" he laughed through a sandwich he had bought.

"And you don't face what's wrong or right do you? Gino will you stop that!"

But Gino hadn't noticed the discomfort Suzaku felt at the moment. They were alone in Gino private quarters and suddenly he knew the odd silence that was between them.

"Gino, I've been meaning to ask: why did you want my friendship so bad? Anya is nice and all but she is strange. And it's strange how things play the part in lives now with our missions. I can't help but think that you are hiding something."

Gino looked at him and saw something different about the boy than before. It was a glow or maybe a faint hope he held something for Suzaku. Suddenly Suzaku's care for the former princess came to his attention

"Do you think in the story of your heart that a true love can never be to you? Did you love Princess Euphemia?"

"I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me to be with her because we were so different. There was love there but life, as well as Britannia can be cruel in ways I can't explain. I don't think that I could face it all again with her death," stated Suzaku resting more against the couch that was facing Gino who had his attention to his shaking hands. Gino was beginning to realize something but it was against everything, everyone taught him about relationships.

"I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about. Would you mind going now? I have something to do."

Suzaku stood up and left leaving the embarrassing moment for both. Gino heard the closing of the door and he felt that silence again. Gino tried to stand but his body felt like not moving. The apparent emotion he was feeling was only hid if he remained sitting. He felt his heart racing for someone he shouldn't. He felt tension in his lower body but why? A deeper love Gino found that he no longer doubted but had Suzaku touched his heart and it altered every plan he made and felt about them?

"And I feel that I don't have to be afraid but I should!" muttered Gino loudly realizing his obsession with being Suzaku's friend was not only that but to just be near him in close range. Was he? Did he really have those feelings? Didn't his mother and father tell him better?

Later as he lay attempting to sleep, his eyes were filled with images he wanted to rid himself of. Gino had locked away his heart because of her but Suzaku just set it free only hours earlier. His emotions on how he was raised held him back from what life should be. Could he get rid of these thoughts and maybe one day be normal friends with Suzaku?

He sat up pushing his blanket away and saw again a problem in his state of being. He dared not to touch himself but did the emotion have to be so strong. He was a Knight and the proud son of his parents who was always cheerful and never pained. He wanted to have the feelings be pushed far away, and for the reality to stayed with him but it finally came over him to where he could no longer ignore himself.

"I guess this means that you and me are meant to be," he cried feeling completely useless and for the first time happy that he found someone else to be in Sarah's place in his heart.

(DOT)

Author Notes: I know! Gino has a breakdown!!!!!! AND THAT LAST PART!!!!!! That was written for Kamari Jones because she loves that stuff! Well not really Gino but with Kyouya and Tamaki in Ouran more. I wanted in this chapter for Gino to go pass the normal limits of befriending but he has to keep it all a secret to kept Suzaku. Next chapter more love! (well not love love but keeping love at bay!)


	7. Breathing A Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

He was gripping him rather tightly as though he would disappear if he let go but would he? Gino was pressed against the older boy for a time now but the growing temptation was there and it felt so good. Why did he have to be so gentle yet hard at the same time? It was a moment that things could change but nothing made sense. He was calling his name but it was not in the manner as right.

"Suzaku . . ."

There under him was Gino but the image was fading as the real one appeared above him. He had a washcloth in his hand that was resting on his own forehead. He jumped for a moment then rested more firmly against the bed he lay in.

"Where am I?"

"Anya and I checked on you this morning and you didn't want to wake up so we brought you here."

"Recorded."

FLASH! He blinked as their images came back but as he stared onward, he took in that he was in the infirmary. He sat up and rubbed his head. There to his left was a nurse with a needle in her hand. She poked his arm which sent his headache away but after an hour of waiting for release, Gino left anyway.

"Lord Weinberg!"

" I've been driving myself crazy for an hour waiting for you to release me, so are you gunna? I would like to leave and train!"

"Yes right away, my Lord!" they chanted to him as he grabbed a firm grip on the gown he wore. It was drafty below his knees but he assumed it was some medical reason. He glanced outside and felt like the rain was just like his heart; pouring for someone that he couldn't have. Was it like just talking to the rain would the feeling be mature or just silly and childish? He wanted him so much but he neither had the power or ability.

"Gino? You say I've been driving you crazy?"

Suzaku sat beside him as the blond one waited patiently for his clothes to be delivered to him. While Gino remained with his attention to the pouring rain, he found that life was always the same. And its keeping you away from real emotion that aren't orthodox.

"So just give me one good reason why I should care like that?"

"Suzaku, it's not a matter of forcing emotions, it's a reason that I wouldn't admit to you."

Suzaku laughed and placed his hand on Gino's shoulder, which for a moment was okay, but then he walked away.

"Tell me why I should stay near you," he asked himself as someone stood before him to hand him his clothing. He gripped the gown once more, the retreated to the nearest bathroom. He questioned himself more now as the images wanted to be real. He straightened the last button and exited the infirmary.

He found everyone on the base scattered as there hadn't been any word on the Black Knights in awhile. Being handed a note he was to report to a school for a mission, he left with a bag of his clothes and another with school related things.

(DOT)

"Lord Weinberg, for you to attend Ashford, you must keep your grades up as a normal student. Sir Kururugi has these same terms as you do since you both are members of the Rounds. Please refrain from dangerous behavior while on campus and do not take risky actions unless the order is from His Majesty, which then we will release you to him. Thank you and here is your key to your dorm! Welcome to Ashford!"

Gino was surprised that his mission involved following two boys around but he cared not. Gathering his things, he easily passed through most of the students due to his height. He found his room and unlocked the door where a moan came out.

"AHH!"

"I'm sorry! I thought everyone was in class!"

"Are you crazy, it's after classes. Near four, dude! Oh are you my new roommate?"

This boy had short blue hair that was flipped at the end and because he didn't want to waste another moment with simple talk, he took the other bed while he stared at him.

"What's your name? I wasn't told yours?" he asked the blue haired boy as he placed his numerous white shirts in the dresser next to his bed.

"I'm Rivalz. I'm a senior this year but I'm little bummed cause Milly is going to leaving once she finishes the classes she failed last year."

"Are there in saying things we never meant to say is why you're bummed and. . .?"

"I take it just a little bit as hurt but she'll never see me like that. I mean I hold my breath and count to ten to calm myself more now, but it'll be a failure if I try."

Gino nodded and returned to his stuff while the other commented about this Milly named person. He understood the emotion that he felt for her but he knew that Rivalz wouldn't accept him if he admitted to loving Suzaku. If he could just breathe, then his head might clear.

"Let it fill the space between you as you form the piece," stated the teacher as Gino attempted to keep his hands as clean as possible from the mess presented before him. He was suppose to be forming a cup for a later day but the disastrous clay kept slipping from his hands while everyone around looked like they would laugh.

"Mr. Weinberg, hold your hands still, do that you have better control!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Even after enduring the class for another hour, he heard someone muttering about Suzaku and where he was at. It seemed he hung out with a boy named Lelouch who was pretty popular judging on the amount of things he had heard that evening after meeting Rivalz and the following day. He wandered to his next class when he spotted Anya standing and taking photos of those around her.

"I'll know everything is alright once I finish this report. Recorded. Now Gino where's Suzaku I wanted him to help me since he's a senior here. Recorded."

"Anya, breathe. There are ways to get him. Besides, you have too much fun even when I'm not around."

"Every little piece of me you'll see is hidden, but I have to interview him for a class as to how to pass into the high school section with ease. I might ask someone else but I . . . Recorded . . . don't know anyone other than him and you."

"Everything is alright, I was going to go find him after my last class. My roommate says that they are on the student council together. Let's go there after class."

"Okay. Recorded."

Gino left himself a smile for her camera but the thought of seeing Suzaku not in his Rounds uniform made him want more. "If I just breathe, then things will be okay."

"What's that?" asked Anya as she stopped since she knew he didn't follow. "Your desire for him . . . well it's all so overrated in not saying how you feel. Someone else will take him from you."

Gino nodded and turned from her running pass many as he attempted to locate Suzaku in the student council room. There was someone sitting before the door with a note in hand.

"Big brother?"

"No, I'm Gino Weinberg. I don't know him."

"Oh well, I'm sorry. I thought you were him by your footsteps. Can you tell me if my big brother is around here hiding?"

"No one's here but us. But can you tell me when the student council comes for meetings and who all is in it?"

"Madam President usually wants everyone here by four so she can order big brother Lelouch around. There are two other boys in the council named Rivalz and Suzaku, and another girl named Shirley. Usually big brother Lelouch stays after to talk with Suzaku."

Gino wondered who this Lelouch person looked like then it dawned on him the first of the mission observations was on the boy before him. He had light brown hair and purple eyes that were oddly hiding something from him. When he asked his name, the boy flinched at his tone but turned from him.

"Rolo, that's rude to someone older than you. Apologize to him at once!" came a familiar voice to both. There behind Gino stood the older version of the girl who had gotten those gifts she had all the years ago. He smiled remembering the girl then, but he was impressed she had rather bloomed out then most around him.

"Madam President he asked me about my big brother!"

"Oh Lelouch is always missing from here not since he suffered from Suzaku's beatdown in gym! It was really funny what I hear! Now who are you and why are you asking about my Lulu?"

"Madam Presdient! Lulu is not yours!" stated the girl beside her.

"Shirley stop that Lulu business. Now you!"

The girl turned to Gino sharply which caused him to back a few inches to not get hit by her hair.

"I was looking for Suzaku. He promised to show me around since we are friends."

The three around him gasped apparently realizing who he was. The boy frowned suddenly while Shirley gasped and held onto the other's arm.

"You're Gino Weinberg aren't you? I remember when you got your Knightmare for Christmas, how is it now?"

"My Knightmare is still mine and I'm in the Knight of the Rounds since I was sixteen. Rather proud of myself. But lately I end up watching chances fade and wondering what's real or not."

He eyed Milly as she smiled evilly. "I give you just a little time to fit yourself right but I see that did no good. Now, can you ask Suzaku to come more often? He's always late for some reason or another."

Gino nodded to her and began to leave when she grabbed hold of his ear, preventing him from another step away. She had a look of evil to her but when he turned toward the other girl; he saw she was pushing the young boy away.

"I wonder if you realize I'm not stupid! You come to Ashford and don't tell me that you, Gino Weinberg—"

"Lord Gino!"

"Like I care about your title, Knight of Three! Remember I saw you get your Knightmare and know how it works. Now you are to stay and help me with Suzaku's work," she ordered to him.

Milly hadn't changed in all the years he remembered her. Her blonde hair was still has bouncy as then, yet her voice was just a little more bossy with attitude now. Regretting his actions later, Gino followed her into the building where the other person he was assigned to watch after sat. This other boy was tall with dark brown hair that was currently covering the well tired face of his. Milly tapped the boy on the head about seven times before he responded.

"Milly stop that!"

"I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes Lelouch! Get up and help with our guest's dinner! Now get up!!"

Lelouch stood up and yawned surprised that Milly insisted on a meal for a stranger to all of them, but reluctant left toward the kitchens. Gino sat in the chair nearest the door so he might run if he could, but Milly had her watch over him very well. It concerned him that Milly was taking such a strong liking to him when well if she knew . . . his eyes wandered the room as Rivalz arrived with Suzaku. The two talking simply would be viewed as a casual conversation but for Gino, it was more than that.

He knew who Rivalz wanted but by the looks of how he was pushing Suzaku's arm lightly, it showed something different. And Rivalz wouldn't take him away.

(DOT)

Author Notes: AHH! I changed the ending of my story!!! I can't live with it but Gino is just so – (HEARTS APPEAR!)!

Now that we have some competition though not really, let the game begin!


	8. Only Love Can Be This Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

Gino watched as Milly ordered everyone about but the smiles he gave were fake and far from something sincere. He told Milly goodnight for the evening and departed for his dorm. He unlocked the door to the familiar sound of silent emotions that he understood as nothing. He knew reasons that Suzaku might be willing, but did they have to play out so perfectly with everyone else around?

He laid down for his sleep and it was an hour before Rivalz showed up half wasted.

"Well I know there's a reason for you coming in like this, but did you have to be so loud about it?"

"Blondie! Did you see Milly's top exposed? They were so . . ."

"I'll be sure to ask tomorrow! Now shut up and just . . . sleep on the floor then!"

Rivalz collapsed on the floor without a further sound. The in and out breaths made Gino remain awake though. Apart of him wanted to go and find Suzaku, forcing him to realizing that he was causing him so much harm. But by doing that, it would only make him seem even weaker. He was a Knight after all; and had to act as one always.

"And I know there's a rhyme here but I can't guess it!" Gino stated firmly the next morning in choir to another girl who insisted that he perform the next line.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_,_" began the girl again.

"That is how, I know you fall on?"

"No it's goon, not fall on. Gino you have to get it right!"

Gino try as he might, just couldn't understand why she had chosen this song for their duet, when it was clearly a solo. Regardless he still managed to forget it five minutes after leaving. He listened to others around him during lunch and briefly heard Rivalz call his name.

"We were meant to be together but Shirley did you really tell Madam President about my feeling?"

"Why would I do that? I thought Lulu did!"

"That's why . . ."

"Who's Lulu?" asked Gino sitting down next to the red head girl who had her fork stuck in her mouth. "You mean Lelouch? Is that his nickname?"

"Sorta, that's what –"

"Rivalz! It's not that I only call him that!"

Gino laughed and stated that he had never heard the name before now.

"You know we can roll with the punches in gym if you're up to it, since I'll be in your class today! My year and yours are together for the next week!" stated Rivalz.

"Is Suzaku in with you? And this _Lulu_?"

He wasn't sure if his serious question and his joke were apparent, but the answer was still yes to both. Rivalz left for something as Gino turned to Shirley.

"What's Suzaku like in the student council? Is he nice, rude, clever, what?"

"He's like Lulu in most ways. They always do their projects together and too often does Lulu put everything to Suzaku. I got really jealous when they spent four hours working on their history paper and still no one saw them afterward. Madam President was very mad at them for ditching their duties that day."

"Shirley?" he started curiously staring into her eyes as they grew wide at her next words.

"What, Gino?"

"We can stroll hand in hand in front of them and make a scene. Milly clearly knows that you love Lulu (AN: that's odd for him to say!) so it might make him realize how special you are. Plus it would help me with the person I like most!"

Shirley thought staring at her pudding while Gino retreated back to his meal and awaited her answer.

Shirley tugged at his collar and it brought his attention once more to her, but he surprised that her lips were to rest on his. There was a series of gasps throughout the dining hall and the later chatter through every classroom that followed. Everyone began to whisper things like "did you know" or "what will Lelouch think?" but neither cared.

"Remember when I say it's forever, you understand . . ."

(DOT)

Lelouch had wanted the rumors to true at least he wouldn't have to worry if Shirley was planning anything new for him. He listened musingly how Gino Weinberg had asked her out and that they it seemed were a couple. The note he added mentally to ask Suzaku about later. But for now the boring paper he was suppose to be finishing on wasn't getting anywhere. Suzaku, who sat to his left was writing away about something, probably uninteresting, without a skip in his hand.

"Suzaku did you hear?"

"About try-outs for the basketball teams?"

"No, that you're always in my heart," he mumbled quickly so no one heard his sneer remark.

"That's really odd for you to say. So what do you really mean?" he laughed seeing though the joke.

"About your Knight friend."

Suzaku nodded and said he didn't care. Lelouch turned feeling somewhat left out from Suzaku's new friends. After all keeping the amount of how much they were friends to a bare-minimal was certainly a hard task. No one needed to know why it took so long for projects! But when he looked over at the other once more, he saw a sad face on him.

"Suzaku come with me," he said grabbing Suzaku's wrist and dragging him from his desk.

"Lelouch we're in class! We'll get in trouble!"

"Suzaku you're always on my mind, let's just skip! No one will worry about us!"

Suzaku reluctant followed him and would be shocked if they didn't get called by Milly in the time of their absent. But when it all becomes too much to have Lelouch at his side, he would forget who else wanted him. He understood the signs that Lelouch and Gino gave him when they wanted him, but mostly the sake of them being Knights make him stop. He remembered the way that Gino had reacted when he touched his cheek to make sure he was going to wake. How Gino told him to leave when they began discussing them still was clear to him.

"Suzaku, you ready need to stop working out!" exclaimed Lelouch as he hungrily tugged at his uniform. "Why did you want me to begin with?"

"I was bored. You were too. You're never far behind what I'm thinking but usually I let you wrap yourself with warmth than totally give you me."

Lelouch settled into his arms on the bed while understanding that Suzaku was and never would be ready to take that step, he was ready for. He loved those green eyes and how he never combed his hair. (AN: Am I describing Harry Potter here?)

"There's no one that comes to you besides me, Suzaku."

With that Lelouch fell into a peaceful slumber with Suzaku's arm wrapped around him. He waited until certainly the boy was fully asleep before returning to class where the others gave him odd looks.

"Suzaku, could you ever take your place at the stand to report us your paper," asked the teacher waiting patiently for him to gather it.

"I want to say sorry but Lelouch was feeling ill so I took him to his room."

"Quite Sir, Kururugi. Now; your presentation."

Suzaku read out loud to his class but inside his thoughts were to why Lelouch had suddenly acted so rash toward him. Like asking to really go further in their relationship, to actually skipping class when a paper was due, was beyond his normal actions.

_Maybe Gino is getting to me!_

Finishing his report five ten minutes later with answers to the various questions presented to him in the last three, he retreated to his seat where the absent was noticed again.

"Cause only you can love me this way, but how when everyone loves you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked the boy in front of him.

"No. I have a thought about things. Hey can I burrow your notes real quick, I still don't understand the math homework for later," he lied but actually was telling the truth about his homework. The boy turned in his seat and explained the homework more through than Lelouch. But then again, usually Lelouch was only dressed in his boxers and the sight was more than to handle even for him.

"Hey what's bugging you besides this work? Is it Lelouch?"

"Oh nothing. Just being a Knight of the Rounds has its responsibility and sometimes turning a different corner, still gets me nowhere. It's like I could have gone to another place, but didn't."

"Sometimes that is never in our hands. Sometimes you just have to step back and realize that corners are often needed to break from the straight hall we're in toward something better. Get what I'm saying!" he smiled trying to make him feel better. He turned back to his original seat leaving Suzaku a bit happier than before.

"Then I'd of never had this feeling that I feel today," he muttered back unsure if he heard.

(DOT)

Author Notes: So like I did it! I wanted to bring in Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship because it can't all be about GINO! I mean it is but yeah!


	9. Milly Came Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

It was high pass time that Gino just forget the present problem, but did Suzaku have to look so damn good in his swim trucks. He knew that the boy was close friends with Lelouch or whatever his name was. However, he did notice that both seemed always _real_ close during lunch whenever he saw them. Sometimes Gino was sure that the boys would disappear to somewhere which always brought Suzaku back messy in appearance.

This evening, in fact, Milly had asked him to help her with shopping for materials for the club when a scream came out.

"What was that?" he asked turning around to face the door. Milly laughed and pulled his collar toward the gate.

"It's probably Lelouch and Suzaku. Those two!"

"I know that it's late, but why are we leaving anyway? Wont we get in trouble?"

"Nope! Since I'm student body president, I often get my way as long as I return well before time for class tomorrow," she said sliding her ID card through the reader. "Besides, I sorta have an excuse to leave, but then again if people knew you were with me it would be hell for you."

Gino smiled at the statement and laughed as Milly walked toward the first stop on her list. Sometime later as they returned to the campus well past midnight, Milly grasped his hand in a loving affectionate way. He turned to face her but could not see her face as her hair blocked it.

"Gino," she started.

"Let's get in before it rains. They said it was supposed to tonight. But is there something else?" he asked trying to nudge her toward the entry gate.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so into you but when you were first seen on campus, do you know the kinds of things people said about you?"

Gino shook his head. Milly raised her head and this Gino saw was beginning to look worse for him.

"It's just that tonight I am so taken by your warmth, that I forgot that you're still the same Gino I remind myself of each day. I've fallen for you and I pray that there is not someone else that has your heart! When I look in your eyes I can see a lonely boy that wants love, but I know I shouldn't feel that way I do!"

(DOT)

A million possibilities

A million possibilities he could have her. Milly Ashford was in love with him and here he was trying to not force himself on her well blessed body. He might actually enjoy this. This was Milly Ashford, the one he reminded long ago. The most sought out person in the entire school; next to Lelouch or Shirley. The same that he roommate wanted so badly. Rivalz would kill him if he found out, Gino didn't care. Milly was eventful with his body and he was sure that she wanted him more than he deserved of her. He stared into her blue eyes that maybe found something in him. But as she kissed him deeply and clicked off her lamp, he fell against her forgetting Suzaku from his mind for the night.

"I know you'll be leaving me soon for your meeting in the morning, but tonight can you just be Gino Weinberg?"

He nodded and brought her a little bit closer to his body and he teased her breast. He was happy that he had someone to hold, and it felt good. He just wanted to try to forget tomorrow's soon coming and make this last forever tonight.

(DOT)

Gino's memory served him well to keep his affair with Milly a deep secret. While she was as normal as ever, he did find it hard to try and be Shirley's boyfriend as others knew. He would naturally assume the role of student council member next to the next person, but he knew he had to let go of his emotions to stay in his place.

So if he must go, he thought during the morning's meeting while munching on a toaster snack, did he have to assume the responsibility of having to act so pretentious? Everyone knew he name and his title, which he sometimes hated at school, but did no one knew his actions in his personal life. If he was drug dealer, it would shock the hell out of the world considering his age. He half listened to his commander and left briefly to the bathroom. It had been three hours since he had last been to one, and it was now close to noon. Maybe he might keep to himself in the bathroom and ignore the world. On his way back he stopped to sit on a bench and saw a fellow soldier walking by talking on her cell phone.

"Know that I'll be missing you as you depart for the Homeland. I know that you're busy with things, but I am too. I'll be wishing you closer my dear! Yes, I'll be there."

He smiled knowing that the woman had someone she loved dear and would stop to talk to whomever it was to ensure their relationship to its max.

Reentering the meeting room, he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry, I had to pee."

"So let's make the most of these advances while he can since Zero is for the most part staying calm on his actions with the Black Knights," said Knight of One. Gino cared not for his words but promptly got up checking his phone for messages and forgot his plans to spend it with Anya.

"Moments together, we'll never forget, recorded," she muttered snapping his photo before he turned the corner, his eyes busy to his phone. "And it's breaking my heart 'cause I know what hurts him most."

Tomorrow might come and Gino, his tomorrow might be miles away from where he wanted because for him the bitter reminder of his growing awareness toward the green eyed boy. He catches himself so much more than just a male to spent time with.

However since Gino at the present moment was on his way back to Ashford, Milly's voice was booming throughout the school. Her full statement came the next morning on the notice board if anyone missed it, which included him.

_TO: STUDENT BODY_

_CHRISTMAS PARTY PRESENTED BY THE STUDENT COUNCIL!_

_Everyone IS INVITED to attend the annual end of the term party where a special auction will be on each of the student members for three lucky bidders on separate bid days. Auctions will be held last three days of term before the party. Winners will be notified the day before event for the member of their choosing. Be warned that if you are picked you are entered to get a kiss from the student body President or Vice-President depending on gender. _

_ENJOY~ Milly Ashford!_

"So she planned yet another crazy scheme for Lelouch and Shirley," came a voice behind him.

(DOT)

Author Notes: Happy New Years from me to you!


End file.
